The Transfer Student
by ChibiYuffie1
Summary: Sakura has just tranfered to Tomoeda High, the same school as her brother.Little does she know that Touya is that hottest thing. Its about how she gaines friends and some romance in her life. SS ET and MT -chpt 7 up-
1. B e g i n n i n g

  
  
Author Note: This is my First CCS story, I'm still new at this writing, but I'm going to try and improve as I go along. There is no magic in this story...and some people are OOC such as Touya and Yuikto are still in highschool.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

**Chapter One: Beginning**

Kinomoto Sakura is getting ready for her new high school that she has just been transferred to. She looks at herself in the full length mirror once more before leaving. She blinks her eyes, and then she moves closer to the mirror. Her nose crunched up as she noticed the wrinkle on her horrible green skirt of her uniform that reaches little higher then her knees. Her small hand smooths it out a little and then when she's satisfied she winks at herself and giggles.   
"I hope everything goes alright" Sakura whispers and bites her bottom lip softly.  
  
Taking a big breathe she walks out of her room and into the kitchen. Her father Fujitaka Kinomoto is sitting reading the paper, his eyes lifted when he notices Sakura moving to the fridge and widens in shock. "Sakura you're up! And before school starts!" Sakura giggles softly at her fathers comment. "I can't make a bad impression the first day! That's tomorrow when I "accidentally" sleep in." she grinned widely at him. Fujitaka just shook his head at his daughters' statement.   
  
"Um daddy?" her father lifted his eyebrow at her and then eyes met. "Where is Touya?" "Oh he went to school early to practice for his soccer game tonight." Sakuras eyes widen slightly at his answer, "You can't be serious! Dad he was my ride to school! Now I'll never get there on time!" She quickly said as she ran out the door. 

------------------------

"Oh I'll never get there! I just have to keep going! Oh when I get my hands on Touya he'll wish he was DEAD!" Sakura bumped into plenty of people as she said her speech to herself, she hadn't noticed any of her surrounds, she was feeling a bit lost. Until she bumped hard into someone and landed not so gracefully on her ass.

"OW!" she expressed as she hit the floor. She looked up angrily to see who stopped her and was about to yell when saw a very gorgeous man with Midnight blue hair and his azure eyes hidden by glasses. "I'm sorry miss, I hadn't seen you," he paused for a moment, "here allow me to help you" he said as he held his hand out to her. She grasps it and he lifts her up, a blush rises across her cheeks. Sakuras eyes cast downward

"Thanks," she began then she quickly looks up and starts to apologize "Gomen nasai I shouldn't have run into you like that, but you'll have to excuse me if I don't leave now I'll be late for my first day of school!" she finished quickly, her eyes lock on to his for a moment, and she smiles. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again one day. Ja!" She gave a little giggle and a small wave then starts back on the same path she went before.

Eriol just stares at the beautiful girl as she spoke to him, he could feel his heart beat quicken as she smiles at him. A blush crosses his cheeks when their eyes met; he hadn't said a word since he took a look her, she had a models body, light complexion, nice full lips, big breast that's his eyes travel to often and also enchanting her green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw her turn her back.

His eyes widened and quickly stopped her, grabbing her by the arm, turning her around. "I..I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol," he said suddenly causing her to blink questionably at him. "Kinomoto Sakura" she responded bluntly. "I'm sorry but I really have to g..." "you go to my school" Eriol said cutting her off.

Her eyebrows arched and tilted her head a little "how do you know?" Sakura questioned. Eriol smiles widely, "You have my schools uniform on; Tomoeda high school is the only one that has those colors." Sakura blushes at his response. "Oh, silly me I should have figured that one out." She said simply. "Hey Kinomoto, I can walk you to school so that you won't get lost or something..." Eriol ended his statement feeling foolish. "REALLY?!" Sakura said excitedly, "this is great!" "Heh, just trying to help..."He ended as they made their way to school.

-------------------

"WHERE IS HE!" Tomoyo yelled as she looks at the time and then back at the front gate, her amethyst eyes burning with concern and worry.

"Calm down, Eriol probably just taking his time, I mean after all he did just get his car taken away, so hes stuck walking." Syaoran responded with a chuckle, "The bells going to ring, come on lets just go to class, I'm sure we will see him in there."

"Yeah Tomoyo, he'll be here, lets go!" Meiling joined in. Turning around Meiling suddenly gasped in shock. "Tomoyo, come here! Look! Look who it is!" she said quickly calling her friend.

Tomoyo goes running from under the cherry tree to Meiling, "Is it Eriol!?" She questioned, looking her direction. Meiling quickly shook her head, "No someone ever better, its Touya,"she whispers dreamily as she watched him walking from the soccer field to his friend, "he's so hot!" Tomoyos face suddenly gains a smile, "Yeah he is, but it's not like we'll ever have a chance with him, almost the whole schools females' population thinks the same thing."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the girls in front of him and smiles lightly, he turns around and looks at the schools front gate and freezes. There was Eriol with a really beautiful girl, and they were walking and talking and laughing together. Syaoran starts to walk towards them when Meiling grabbed him arm and start dragging him with her.

"Hey! Where are we going?" He asked angrily. She just looks at him like he's crazy, "Class, the bell just rang and if you walk in late then the girls are going to throw themselves at you." Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Ok, ok, but where's Tomoyo?" "Oh she saw Rika and decided to talk to her since Eriol wasn't here for her to flirt with." Meiling told him, as they entered the building.

"I saw Eriol and he wasn't alone, I was going to walk over there, BUT someone had to pull me away." He said harshly. "Of course Eriol isn't alone, he has a lot of guy friends, its not like we are his only friends even though we are the ones that he usually only hangs out with." She said. "I'm not talking guy friend, he was with a girl, someone I have never seen before and he was actually walking with her like he wanted to." Meiling laughed, "Yeah right, Eriol only has eyes with Tomoyo, you of all people should know that. He was probably being nice and telling her that he couldn't go on a date with her." Syaoran just shut up after that comment, thinking that it could be what happened. The rest of their walk was quiet, entering the classroom they sat in their respected seats.

----------------------------------

Walking into the through the front gate she just froze, the school was huge! Her eyes widened like she had just got caught doing something wrong. Her mouth gaped open a little as her eyes noticed all of the students that are standing in front of the school. She looked to her left and noticed that Eriol was still there and that he was staring at her with a glazed look. She smiled brightly at him, "This is Tomoeda High? Wow no wonder Touya wanted to go here. Its huge, and look how many people, my other school was tiny compared to this!

Hey Eriol you think that I will make a lot of friends?!" Sakura asked him with excitement clearing evident in her voice. Eriol snapped out of his gaze when he heard her ask him her question. "Hai, I'm positive that you'll make tons of friends, I mean you just made on didn't you?" He answered her with a smile plastered on his face. "Hai, you're my first friend! Thanks Eriol!" She said warmly. Eriol was about to respond when the bell rang. "Oh! Class is starting; we better go before we are late." Sakura says while she starts to walk towards the building with Eriol following.

Inside the building Eriol walked her to the front office so that she could get her schedule and locker combination. After Eriol left to go to his class she sat on the chair till a women walked out of a office that was on her right. "Are you Kinomoto Sakura?" Sakura nodded weakly. "Come with me" The woman said while walking back in the office. Sakura followed behind her quietly, when the lady sat down she started to hand papers to Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto, this paper is your schedule, this one is your locker combination. Your locker is on the 2nd floor section C and your first class is room 527, that's on the second floor, its not to hard to find. Your teacher has been informed of your arrival, but you must hand this to her as well." She stated as she handed Sakura a little green slip. "Oh, um thank you Miss..." "Mrs. Kanbara." She said finishing her sentence. "Thank you Mrs. Kanbara" Sakura said as she walked out of the office.

------------------------------

Minutes passed and Sakura still couldn't find her class room, she has turned many corners and was starting to feel as if finding the class was hopeless until...there is was room 527. Sakura quietly prayed to god in thanks. "There it is, I hope that Eriol is in there, he's the only one that I know other then my stupid brother Touya and his cute friend Yuikto." She took another big breathe as she put her hand on the door knob and turned it!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**---------------------------**

**Author Notes:**Thereit was the first chapter! I hope that it wasn't too short and that it wasn't that bad of a read. Please Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue or not?

**-ChibiYuffie**


	2. W e l c o m i n g

**Author Note:** Thanks for those who revived that first time, I hope you guys enjoy this one as you did the first one.

**Chibi-Manny** Yes it is going to be a Syaoran and Sakura fic, I just haven't got there yet. Don't worry! It may seem like a Eriol and Sakura now but it won't be in the future.

** Silver Wolf Gurl** Thank you I'm glad that you enjoyed it

** Cobalt-eyed Angel** No worries I'm a Syaoran/Sakura shipper

**tomoyo** Heres the next chapter I hope you like this one like you did the first

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

Chapter 2:Welcoming

Eriol had just entered the classroom and sat down when something was flung at his head. He turned to see a piece of folded paper on the floor; his eyes travel to the spot where it had been thrown from and saw Syaoran looking at him. He bent down and picked it up, and unfolded quickly to see what had been written.

_Why are you late? Who was that girl I saw you with?_

Eriol was about to respond when the classroom door opened to reveal the beautiful Sakura. His eyes followed her every move, when she handed the sensei the green paper and how she smile nervously at the teacher. He saw her look around the classroom, with scared eyes; she seemed to have been scanning every row in the process. Eriol also looked around only to see guys with their mouth gaped open and wide eyed, and girls with a contemplating look on their face, probably wondering if she was better looking then themselves.

He turned his back and saw that Syaoran even had that face, which shocked him. Syaoran is one of the guys that all the girls want, but none of them could get, even though he was single he never had actually took the time to notice any of them. Sure he hung out with a couple girls but those are the ones that he would never consider more then just being friends and them having the same thoughts. Eriol knew that Sakura was good looking, but enough to get his attention is beyond belief.

When he turned back around he noticed that her eyes were on him. He gave her a warm smile that she returned gratefully. "Class we have a student who just transferred here from Odieba High, her name is Kinomoto Sakura, please be respectful towards her." Sensei had said to the class. "Hmm Miss Kinomoto why don't you seat yourself next to Miss Rae, will you please raise your hand Meiling so that Sakura can find out where to sit?" He told her as Meiling raised her hand in the air. Eriol watches Sakura travel up the rows to get to her seat, which is about 4 seats away from his.

----------------------------

Sakura turned the handle and walk into the classroom, her heart was beating so fast she is afraid she was going to faint right here. She hasn't even looked at the students yet, her eyes are focused on the teacher whom seems to be going bald and wearing an awfully old looking suit. Sakura can see his eyes were confused at her appearance but then it was replaced with recognition. She quietly walk up to him handing him the little green slip that Mrs. Kanbara graciously provided her.

While he read over the slip she began to look around the class, it was a large class must have been up to 35 kids in there. Sakura noticed that some of the guys were looking at her quite strangely, kind of like how Eriol looked at her. Thinking of Eriol she looked through the rows hoping that he would be in there. With her luck he is but he isn't facing her, he seemed to be looking at someone behind him. Sakuras gazed quickly was fixed on his body until he turned around and smiled at her, which she could help but to return mostly relieved that he would acknowledge her.

The teachers' voice snapped her out of thought; he had just introduced her to class and assigned her a seat next to this really pretty Chinese looking girl with Ruby red eyes and long black hair. She made her way through the row and took her seat. The girl named Meiling smiled brightly at her and introduced herself rightfully, "Hi ,I'm Rae Meiling, but you can just call me Meiling." "As you already know Kinomoto Sakura, but you may call me Sakura." Sakura returned the smile to Meiling. The class flew by for her after that, Meiling offered to show her to her next class which she accepted gratefully.

After class Meiling brought Sakura to her locker which happened to be on the opposite side of the wall from hers. It was empty and lifeless, but Sakura will certainly change that when she gets the books that she needs from her classes.

She was going to turn around when she looked to her left and saw Eriol next to her. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you so soon," She said, then continued "I'm glad to know that you have at least one of my classes." "Yeah, I noticed that you and Meiling are getting along," Eriol said observing her. "Yeah she seems really nice, I like her a lot, why is there something wrong with her?" He just shook his head and smiled. "I told you, I knew that you would make friends." Sakura made a small laugh when Meiling appeared on her right. "So Sakura I noticed that you know my friend Eriol" "Hai, he walked me to school, I was pretty lost and he offered since I did bump into him."

----------------------------------

Eriol looked around and saw Syaoran and Tomoyo making their way over to them, but he decided to meet them halfway. He had noticed that Tomoyo was looking very nice today; her long black hair was up in a ponytail and her amethyst eyes were glowing with anger. Oh this isn't going to look good for him.

"Eriol where were you this morning! You had us waiting and I was worried that something had happened to you!" Tomoyos' voice boomed in his ears. Eriol lightly scratched his head as a sweat drop formed at the back. "Nice to see you too Tomoyo, I'm glad that you cared I was missing." His smile sweet that he knew she would forgive him. "Its ok this time Eriol but next time can you at least tell us!" "Ok, I will."

"So you know the new girl?" Syaoran questioned as his eyes were fixed on her. "Hai, pretty little thing huh" Eriol said nudging Syaoran on his side. "Yeah she's beautiful." He replied seriously. Tomoyo and Eriols eyes get huge and look at him as if he was crazy. "You actually agree with him?" Tomoyo asked suddenly. Syaoran just nodded his head, and continued to look at her.

Eriol cracked a smile on his face and put his arm around his friends shoulder. "I could always introduce you to her, if you want," teased Eriol. A light blush appeared on Syaorans face, surprising the pair once again. "Heh, she is very kawaii now that I look at her, she seemed to have taken our little Syaorans heart." Tomoyo said also in a teasing manner. "Come on lets get this introduction over with before class start in 3 minutes." Eriol said simply as he walked towards her knowing that the others would follow.

------------------------------------------

Meiling and Sakura had been having a nice conversation when all of a sudden Meiling just stopped talking. Sakura looked at her confused and turned to see where she was looking, then she spotted him, her brother, who seems to have tons of girls drooling after him as he walked by. She just looked away disgusted, who would ever like him of all people!

She turned her attention back at Meiling who head followed her brothers every move. "Um, Meiling?" Sakura asked poking her. "Ah don't worry about her, this always happens when she sees Touya, shes madly in love with him." Said a voice that belonged to Eriol and he wasn't alone. He was with a girl with bright amethyst eyes and shiny black hair that's up, also a very handsome young man with untamed chestnut brown hair that somewhat covered his intense amber eyes, her eyes traveled down his body to noticed it was really toned and he looked good, even better then Eriol. Sakura smiled at them all.

"What's so great about him?" Sakura asked suddenly. Making Tomoyo eyes shine, "He's the hottest guy in school, since he's a senior of course every girl wants him. Syaoran over here is second hottest, and then it's Tsukishiro Yukito and then Eriol." "You don't find Touya attractive at all?" Eriol questioned her, unable to believe that a girl wouldn't like him. "Iie, no way! Touya I can't stand him." Sakura said harshly making all three of them look at her oddly. "How do you know him, I think that you should keep your mouth shut." Meiling expressed angrily glaring at her.

"Heh of course I know him, and I have good reason to dislike him. Not only did he leave me this morning, he even forgot to tell me how to get here. If it wasn't for Eriol I still would be wandering around the streets" Sakura said to Meiling through a glare of her own. "Why would Touya want to take you to school, ummm, can you tell me that?! The only person we even see him take any where is Yukito and that's because they have been friends forever." Meiling argued.

Sakura looked at her as if she had grown three heads and the trio that have stayed out of it had bit them their farewell and hurried off the class so not to feel the wrath of Meiling. When they left Sakura said the most shocking thing that would make Meiling shut up and loose this battle. "He's my brother."  
  
**End of Chapter**

---------------------------------

Ok so there is another chapter, I hope that you enjoyed this one as you did the first one. Please Review and tell me your opinion of my story, I would really appreciate it if you did. Thanks for reading

-Chibiyuffie


	3. M e e t i n g

**Authors Note:** Sorry I didn't Update earlier, I am really sick at the moment. I can hardly breathe but I had some idea of what I was going to write and I just didn't want to lose it. So don't mind if it's not that great I'm going to go back and make it better. But I just wanted you to get some of my story. So here it is!!  
  
**Cobalt-eyed Angel:** Yeah im a SS fan! LoL well heres the chapter you have been waiting for  
  
**lilqtazn35:**Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well  
  
**Silver Wolf Gurl:** thanks for reviewing  
  
**LitoYingFa**: I'm glad that you find Sakura liking her big brother amusing ( hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter aswell  
  
**chibiangel** : Heres the next chapter,and thank you  
  
**gafdadsf** : Thanks I am going on with the story and I hope you'll contiune to enjoy it   
  
**AnimeAngel302**: Hehe im glad you like it! Heres the update you wanted  
  
**Star Star Star Star Star:** (sorry i couldnt but your symbols for your name but i wrote it out instead) Thank you!  
  
**Kagome-Chan24:** I;m glad that you have decided to read it all and I just hope not to disappoint you  
  
**my name doesnt matter:**I'll update as soon as I can. Tankies for reviewing though  
  
**deadly thorn**: Hehe!! I hope you like her reaction!  
  
**Claufiles**: Thanks  
  
**Sakura Moon**:Yup I made Meiling like Touya. I just thought it might be an interesting relationship  
  
**cherry blosomz**: Sorry about my writing skills, ill try to do that this chapter, mind you I said TRY lol and if its better then ill go back and change the other chapters to the same style. But thanks for liking my story even with my bad writing skills.  
  
**kim **:thanks, heres the update  
  
**♥ Sambony ♥** :Thanks!! I love it how you like my story  
  
**Dreamers-wish**: Wow, my writing is inspiring? LoL I wouldn't have guess and Ilike that it's has a little humor.  
  
**HyperMoonGirl:** Good im happy that you like it  
  
**panmotto32**: Thank you  
  
**Holder of Syaoran's Heart**: I;m glad that you find it interesting and I never even noticed that I switched point of view and im sorry that my writing style isn't great but I will take your comment to heart and try to change it to make my story better.  
  
**Chibi-Manny**:Yay! Im glad you liked it! The fluff will come soon enough. LoL im updating!!  
  
**sai-chan:** LoL yeah touya is my hot man! I noticed that not a lot of people have a story like this so I thought it would be cute to write a story about.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything from CCS, I just own my story plot

**Chapter 3:Meeting**

------------------------  
  
"Br...Brother, he's your brother?!" Meilings eyes widened at her statement.  
  
"Hai" Sakura stated simply as she started to walk to class passing Meiling in the process.  
  
Meiling just standing there in shock until she notices Sakura walk right by her, she quickly catches up with her "Oi! Where are you going? You don't even know where your class is!"  
  
Sakura turned around and smiled. "No I don't, do I. Well I don't need to be late so come on and show me."  
  
Meiling quickly took her to her class and asked her a question she's been wanting to ask "Hey Sakura...I was wondering, you think that you could...um, well...heh...introduce me to your brother?!"  
  
Sakuras face had a smirk imprinted on it, "You want to meet Touya?" Shrugging she said "Sure, I can see no harm in that, BUT if you tell anyone that Touyas my brother. You can just for get it." Sakura said jokingly.  
  
Meiling nodded many times and quickly replied "Oh, you don't have to worry. No ones going to know. I promise, Oh I just can't believe it! I, Meiling Rae is going to meet the hottest guy in school!!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and began to walk into class when she hears Meiling yell "Ok I'll see you after class! You can eat lunch with us! Ja!" Meiling left to her class after that.

--------------------------------------  
  
Sakura went to the teacher to inform that she was new and didn't have a seat. The teacher sat her in the last row next to the boy she saw Eriol with during passing. She noticed that his eyes were following her so she decided to strike up a little conversation and be polite.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She said with a bright smile at him. He looked serious and coldly at her then a small blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Li Syaoran" he said struggling to keep his heartbeat at a normal rate, he mentally slapped himself for letting her get to him then he just turned his head away from her.  
  
She noticed how he turned his and couldn't help but to frown at him, she looked away as well and when she did his face turned to her direction again ,but he noticed that now she was paying attention to the teacher.  
  
Syaoran wanted to say something just to get the chance to hear her voice again, to get her attention on him. During the rest of the class he continued to take small looks at her through the corner of his eyes.Great, that's a perfect way to meet her,Syaorans mind yelled at him, I didn't even try to talk to her.  
  
He looked at the clock and noticed that it wasn't more then 10 minutes before the bell rang for lunch. Before he could start thinking to himself again he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he noticed that it was Sakura who tried to get his attention.  
  
"Hi again, heh, I was wondering if you knew or um could show me to the lunch room" she stumbled her words, then feeling stupid she started to talk again "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I could always ask someone else..." but she didn't have a chance to finish because he cut her off.  
  
"I don't mind."A non-noticeable smile formed on his lips. Her emerald eyes shined with happiness and locked onto his amber ones, they just stared at each other for a few moments until Sakura could feel the blush creeping upon her face and she looked toward the front of the room.  
  
The bell rang and the kids ran out of the classroom. Sakura was one of the last people out of the class because the teacher stopped her. He had given her a Chemistry book and told her that she should read through the first 4 chapters to understand what the class was going to go on to. Sakura just nodded lightly and walked out of the room.  
  
She turned to walk to her locker when she noticed that Syaoran had been standing there. "Oh hi Li-san, I have to go to my locker first, I just want to drop of this book. Is that ok with you?" she asked him.  
  
"Hai, its fine, I'll...walk with you." He answered unsure of himself or his actions. She smiled and walked with him to her locker.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touya had just walked out of his Calculus classroom when he hurried to his locker. He opened it only to find 8 pretty colored letters inside. He rolled his eyes and shoved them at the back of his locker and grabbed his lunch.  
  
"I see that you have gotten more letters since we last left your locker." Yukito replied patting his friends back.  
  
"Hai, Yuki I don't like this." Touya sighed and rested his head against the cool metal for a moment before asking the question that has been haunting him.  
  
"Yuki have you seen Sakura, she started school today. She decided to come here, for some odd reason." Yukito frowned slightly,"Iie, I haven't...weren't you suppose to drive her."  
  
Touyas eyes bludged out, "Ah! That's what I was suppost to do this morning! How could be such a baka!" worry was evident in his voice was he started to question himself "What if she never showed?! What if she tried to get here and is still on the streets! What if shes in danger, it will be all my fault!"  
  
Yukito grabbed his shoulder roughly "Calm down! Why don't you just go and call you dad and ask if shes still at home. If she isn't then we can go to the front office, we'll see if she got her schedule and then we can go hunt her down."  
  
Touya looked at Yukito, and understanding appeared on his face. "That's good thinking Yuki, thank you. I'll go and do that now." Then Touya turned and left to go make a phone call to his dad. Yukito followed him down to the hall where he saw Touya pull out his cell phone. Then a light bulb appeared over Yukitos head!  
  
"Touya!" He yelled as he saw him punching in the numbers, he stopped and turned to Yukito. "Hold on Yuki, I'm calling my house." Touya said.  
  
"No! Why don't you go and try Sakuras cell phone. See if she has it on her! Then you can talk to her directly!" Yukito pretty much yelled.  
  
"That's even better! I'll call her now!" With that he dialed Sakuras number.

-----------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran had just arrived at her locker and she put her book in when she noticed that her bag was moving. She did a double take and then remember that it must be her cell phone. She quickly grabbed her pink covered cell and answered it quietly, "Hello?" she said as she covered her cell phone by her hair. "Touya! What do you want?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Of course I'm in school, no thanks to you I might add!" she listened to her brother apologize but then looked up and saw that Syaoran was waiting.  
  
"Listen Touya I'm going to lunch,....yes I have people to sit with....yes I'll meet you in the front of the school after. Alright I got to go. Ok bye" She said as she hung up her phone and put it back into her locker.  
  
She turned around and smiled at Syaoran, "So shall we go?" she said sweetly and watched as he nodded once and walked off with her behind him a little.  
  
---------------------------

Syoaran just looked at her and couldn't help but to be nosy at who would call her in the middle of school. "Touya!" He heard her quietly yell and felt a jab of jealously bubbling inside of him. Out of all the girls Touya had to like it had to be the one I did, he thought heatedly.  
  
He listened to the rest of the conversation and couldn't help to feel a bit confused, did they know each other... he could have swore that she said earlier that she hated him and yet she's going to get a ride home with him. He didn't understand how is it that he just met this girl and he's getting all frustrated over her. He doesn't even know her!  
  
Then he heard her melodious voice talking to him, "So shall we go?" he could feel his head nodded and he rushed off. He didn't even know if she was with him but he couldn't shake off the feeling that her and Touya might have something.  
  
**End of Chapter  
**  
--------------------------------  
  
Ok so that's the end of this chapter, sorry that it was a little short but tell me what you think! Hopefully you'll like this one as well! Review and tell me what you think!! =)  
  
-ChibiYuffie


	4. G o i n g t o L u n c h

Authors Note: AWW thanks everyone who has reviewed my story sniff you guys make me feel so loved! Well I'm feeling better if any of you care...and I have updated this story as you can tell, so read and enjoy!! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just couldn't really think of anything...I hate writers block.   
  
Black RoseL Me: I love my story idea as well, I think it will be fun to write.   
  
am1289 : Hey nothing to much, I hope you contiune to love my story   
  
angelic-behaviour: Thanks for the review and compliment  
  
sai-chan :Yup that's why she doesn't want anyone to know because she wants to meet people her own way not because she Touyas sister. And of course is SS  
  
Kagome-Chan24: Im glad you like it and I will try to make it longer for you guys.   
  
Yaua: Oh im sorry I forgot Sakura is just turned 16. Thanks for the reviewing.   
  
Sprout: Yes the story has so many possibilities I can choose from, and people know Touyas identity they just don't know what it is to Sakura, but as you said it makes it all more interesting. Thanks for reading and Reviewing!   
  
Dreamers-wish: LoL I still find that this story is inspiring surprising! I'm glad that you are enjoying the fic and I hope not to disappoint you!   
  
Lilaznangel: Yeah I kind of feel bad for what I'm doing to him and what I'm going to do to him. Don't worry Syaoran isn't going to figure it out anytime soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!   
  
AnimeAngel302: Thanks giggles yeah he's only going to get more jealous! I hope you enoy this chapter!   
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: Yeah he will be very surprised when he finds out about the real relationship of Sakura and Touya. Yeah I've seen Touya and Meiling coupling before and I thought it was sooo kawaii, so I decided to do that couple too. Yeah Touya's the "hot" thing. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Holder of Syaoran's Heart: Yeah hehe of course he gets jealous lol! My story wouldn't be any fun if he hadn't! Oh but the fun is just about to start! I was feeling that I wasn't making them long enough but not I don't feel all to bad! Thanks for the review!  
  
: Actually I don't remember reading a fic like that either that's what gave me the idea, but I am sure there are some out there. Thanks for your review!  
  
Cobalt-eyed Angel: Oh yes and this is only the beginning of the jealously our little syaoran will feel...hehe   
  
Kimiko5: Thank you, read the chapter and have fun!   
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: Oh well you know how to make some one feel happy! Your compliments mean so much to me! I actually can't believe that people like this story so much. Thank you!   
  
FanficPixie: Oh Thank you! I'm on some ones favorite story list!! SO KOOL! Haha read and enjoy and review!   
  
Lavenda:hehe no need for begging, though if you want to...lol no im just kidding, heres the chapter have fun reading and reviewing wink wink   
  
Quiet Wolf: LoL your funni, why didn't you write the story? Thank you and I intend on continuing the story, especially since I've gotten so many reviews.  
  
Viky: Thanks   
  
Mei fa-chan: I hope that you like this chapter as you did the other!   
  
dZnsNofLAkeZ: Thank you, and I only review stories that I think are really good so that says samething about your writing ability.   
  
iceQbabee: I try to update fast so heres the chapter.   
  
panmotto32 : Thank you I hope you like this chapter as well and don't forget to review!   
  
lilqtazn35: Aww thank you tear you care, I'm not totally better but I'm getting there. Yeah I want people to think that they are together, hehe I find it funny. Yeah I guess 3 chapters in a weeks is pretty good isn't it?!  
  
missk : LoL nice conversation. I was thinking of something like that but, I decided something else that I hope will be just as good. hehe  
  
Chibi-Manny: Hehe thank you, I am glad u find it so amusing! For the story Touya will end up with Meiling though it might not happen right away. Yeah Eriol and Tomoyo will have their moments together. No there isn't any magic in this story, I just can't write a story with magic. I don't have that big of imagination.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, only use it to make a fun story!  
------------------------------------  


Chapter 4 :Going to Lunch   


  
Touya hangs up his cell phone with relief masked upon his face. "Shes going to lunch with some friends Yuki, she made it here just fine." He said as he turned to Yukito.   
  
Yukito smiled and patted his back in a brotherly manner, "You see I told you just calm down and everything would be just fine. It's good to see that she made friends. Who is Sakura sitting with?", questioning Sakuras older brother.   
  
Touya just shrugged, "I don't know, I never asked her..." Yukito smiled knowing how is friend is going to react by the comment he made. "Oh, that's good you don't want to seem nosy." He said looked at his friend who seemed had something just dawned on him.   
  
"Who is she sitting with?" He questioned himself, then had an image of Sakura with guys throwing themselves on her and her eyes large with fear and looking for escape, "better not be any of those gaki boys!" he growled angrily.   
  
Yukito desperately tried to hide his smile, "Ah Touya, I see your brotherly side is taking affect, I can't help but to wonder what is it that you have in mind to do." He said innocently.   
  
"We're going to find her and then I'll see if she can hang out with theses "friends" of hers" Touyas eyes narrow at the thought of her friends, then with much haste made his way to the lunch room with Yukito right behind him with a smile threaten to appear once again.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Syaoran slowed down a bit to wait for Sakura, she caught up quite quick with a smile on her face, it looked like she was about to say something to him, but then he saw arms going around her shoulders. He looks up to see the face of his best friend and cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran would have smiled when he saw him if his arm wasn't around Sakura and coming in between them.   
  
"So Syaoran, I noticed that I didn't even have to introduce you to my lovely friend Sakura, you got the guts to do it yourself." Eriol said with a little laughter in his voice.   
  
Syaoran glared as he noticed that Eriol was making fun of him in front of his crush that he still couldn't decide if she was single or not, "Hai Eriol, Kinomoto-san and I met in second hour, if you must know and I am taking her to lunch." He said as they continued to walk forward.  
  
"Lunch?Great! That's where I am heading too." Eriol said looking down at Sakura and did a quick wink causing her to blush and Syaoran to growl. "Sakura, Meiling said that you were going to have lunch with us. She seemed really excited about something." He said as he tightens his arms around her shoulder.   
  
Syaoran felt like grabbing Eriol and breaking his arm, then he wanted to scream get off her. He turned to look at Sakura just to notice that she stopped and looked in shock. "Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran said to get her attention.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura noticed that Syaoran waited for her on there way to lunch and she couldn't help but to smile. She was going to say something, maybe thank you or hi, but she felt something heavy on her shoulder and looked up to see Eriol. She could her smile become larger as she hears that Syaoran actually wanted to meet her.   
  
They kept walking and she could feel eyes on her, Sakura looks up to see Eriol wink at her. She could feel her face flush; no guy has actually ever given her any attention so she not really use to this. Sakura starts to let her eyes wonder to notice a lot of people were glaring at her, she is starting to feel really confused, what did she do?  
  
She wanted to go and ask the two people who were accompanying her when she saw the one person she didn't need to see. She could feel her whole body just stop and her eyes widen, her brother was right there with Yukito they were walking the other way.   
  
What would he say if he saw her with two guys and no girls, he would go crazy.   
  
"Kinomoto-san" she heard Syaoran call her but her mind was telling her to hide, flee, don't let Touya see her. "Sakura" she heard Eriol trying to get her attention too, but her eyes were glued on his figure waiting for him to leave.  
  
Sakura saw her brother turn the corner with a group of girls follow him and she smiled in relief, not realizing Yukito wasn't with her brother as he turned to corner.  
  
She sighed and finally looked at the two boys who called to her, "I'm sorry Li-san, Eriol...I just saw the,"she paused as looked around and spotted what must be the cafeteria, ".. the lunch room and couldn't believe how big it was." Sakura said giving a half hearted laugh and a large smile.   
  
"We should go, I'm getting really hungry." She said as they started to walk off toward the cafeteria but a voice stopped them.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Tomoyo sat down under the Sakura trees with Meiling waiting for the guys. "Gosh were are they, we already have our food." Tomoyo said confusedly   
  
"Ah don't worry, they will be here aren't they always. Plus this is the only time Eriol has to be with you. I think he is going to as you out soon, he always talking about you in class." Meiling said confidently about him.  
  
The blushing Tomoyo ate quietly thinking about how Eriol would ask her out, "Tomoyo look! He's actually walking this way! I wonder if Sakura talked to him already. Oh do I look ok?!" Meiling said frantically as she tried to fix her hair and look pretty as he walks by.   
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes but is grinning at her friends' actions, "Oh Meiling calm down. Here he comes..." She singed to her. She saw Meilings eyes widen as he looked right at us and then away.   
  
"Did you see that! HE look at ME!" Meiling said dreamily and sighed. "He is so cute" she groaned as if she was in pain and sighed again.   
  
Tomoyo was laughing hard at her friend reaction, "I don't think I will ever get over how funny you look when see him." Meiling glared at her but then turned serious "I didn't see Yukito with him..."  
  
--------------------------------------   
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Author Note: Bad Chapter I no but I'm trying to get back into the story...my writers block is making me go crazy. Review please! Any ideas you have please tell me!  
  
-ChibiYuffie1 


	5. L u n c h

Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope you like what u read!  
  
Reiko: Ok I'll try not to do that...but thanks for the review and your criticism will make me a better writer thanks .   
  
lilqtazn35:LoL thanks for your wonderful review and don't worry they wont turn on our little Sakura! Its a lot of fun when Touya gets over protective I thinks its just adorable!  
  
Serena73: Thanks I'm glad that you like my story and I will update as soon as I can!  
  
♥ Sambony ♥ :LoL thanks I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters. And Eriols just being a little flirt isn't he...hehe  
  
Cobalt-eyed Angel:I love your i dea and I think I will use it! If anything with that supervision he will get closer to Meiling!  
  
Sweet-single: Thanks, I will make the chapters longer.  
  
chikichiki: Hehe tankies! I think Meiling is funny when she acts like that. I love writing it!  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: I'm happy I can get you excited about my story. That means its good right? Lol well I hope you like this chapter  
  
lil-cherry-wolf: I thought it might be more interesting if Eriol stuck around with Sakura if anything it will help her get Syaoran. I have it all planned in my head lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Black RoseL Me: LoL well huni Meiling already knows that Sakuras Touyas sister. And heres my update that you wanted!  
  
Akina Hiwatari:Thanks,hope you review this time too.Thanks for adding me to your favorite Authors list!  
  
the nadja:Its not that bad of a thing, I don't know you will see...heh... Thanks for the review!  
  
Chibi-Manny: I might use your suggestion later in the story but thanks for the idea!  
  
Kagome-Chan24: Thanks! And yeah write block sucks!  
  
heartluv : Aw thanks! I'm glad that you said its original...it's a major compliment. I don't want to use someone else's ideas and I'm glad that you can recognize I didn't. Thanks for the review. I hope I continue to catch your interest.  
  
kawaii lil cherrypink245: Thanks and heres the update! Review!  
  
Angelcuttiegurl: LoL well you will see the beginning of big bro mode in this one! Thanks for the Review!  
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven: LOL I wont give up the story! It just takes some time. I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the review.  
  
Lavenda:Yay im glad you love this story! Heres your update! Review!  
  
AnimeAngel302 : Don't you just love it when our little Syaoran gets jealous? I do! Lol and thanks I'm glad I can make you enjoys yourself as you read it.   
  
butterfly-grl4: Well thanks for review both my stories...even though one wasn't really a review...umm heres your chapter.  
  
miss k: I got your idea and I was thinking bout it but I'm going to change it a bit, but thanks! Review!   
  
Dreamers-wish: LoL well thanks for the review and don't worry everything you wished for has come true.  
  
yukino : Thanks   
  
sakurasyaoran=kawaii :Thanks! I hope to hear from you again.  
--------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS just my plot!   
Chapter 5:Lunch  
--------------------------------------------------------   
He can see that she froze, he quickly look over the girl that he had known since childhood. A smile appeared upon his pale face, as she slowly turns around brushing a boys arm off her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura", he said as she turned to face him. Her shining emerald eyes glowed with blush imprinted on her cheeks. "Yuki," was all he hear her say before she lunged herself at him in a huge hug.  
  
Yukito hugged her back and looked over to see that the two males that were accompanying her looked a bit shocked at her, one looked slightly amused, but he noticed that he was getting a large glare from the young man with amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura," he said again pulling away from her before starting again, "Touya told me that you were on your way to lunch and I thought that maybe I could meet these friends of yours before he did."  
  
Yukito noticed that her eyes clouded with anger at his words, "You mean Touya was going to check out my friends? Gosh he can't control me or anything I do!" he heard her say threw clenched teeth. Then noticed she walked towards the two males that waited for her and smiled at them both.  
  
"Oi!" Yukito exclaimed suddenly walking towards her and grabbed her hand "Sakura you know that Touya only wants the best for you, and that he wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said making her roll her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Yuki. I'm going to lunch with my new friends and if Touya has a problem with that, that's to bad." Sakura said as she brushed off his hand and grabbed Eriols hand in her right hand and Syaorans hand in her left.  
  
Sakura gave a bright smile at both of the males that she was walking with and finished walking to lunch leaving Yukito just standing here.  
  
"Oh goodness, Touya's not going to like this." Yukito said as he went to go look for Touya.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran could feel himself glare at the man called Yukito as his crush runs into his arms and hugged him. He saw that Yukito talking to her and that she got angry and started to walk towards them again.  
  
He turned his head to Eriol and noticed that Eriol had a slight frown on his face. Syaoran looked back at Sakura to notice that Yukito was holding her hand and it seemed like he was trying to convince her of something.  
  
He saw Sakura pull her hand out of his and walk towards them smiling, he could feel a blush rise to his face as he feels her hand in his and their finger interlace together.  
  
They finally made their way to lunch. Syaoran feared that since they have arrived that she was going to let go and for some reason that thought struck fear in his heart.   
  
How is this girl effecting me?! I just met her no more than 2 hours ago. Maybe this is what they call love at first sight, Syaoran thought as he looks at her.  
  
He finally noticed that she was also holding Eriols hand and it got him enraged. He could feel himself losing control, but then he noticed that she let go of Eriols to move her bangs from her eyes and could feel himself relax.  
  
"Sakura! Eriol! Syaoran! Over here!!" he heard Meiling yell towards them. He turned to see her only to notice that Sakura let go of his hand.  
  
He wanted to protest, grab her hand in his again, anything just to touch her, but he just walked towards Tomoyo and Meiling just like Eriol and Sakura but with a large frown.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo looking around was starting to get really frustrated.  
  
"God where are they!" She said angrily.  
  
Meiling just shrugged still in her dreamland thinking of the time when she will finally be able to see Touya, for him to just notice her and speak to her. A large smile was plastered on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes refused to go away.  
  
"OH! FINALLY! THEY ARE HERE!" Tomoyo yelled getting Meilings full attention.  
  
"Sakura! Eriol! Syaoran! Over here!!" Meiling yelled trying to get their attention, she smirked when she saw them coming over here knowing that her voice was loud enough.  
  
Tomoyo then went to Meiling side and whispered "Did you see, Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands" causing Meilings eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.  
  
"Really?! He doesn't let any girls touch him." Meiling whispered back.  
  
Tomoyo just nodded and started again, "When we were heading towards your locker after 1st class, he even said she was beau..." but was cut off by the arrival of the others.  
  
"Hi Meiling! Thanks for inviting me to sit with you during lunch." Sakura said as she sat down next to Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the girl and turned to her, "I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura smiled back, "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura though Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo laughed a little when she answered, "You can call me Tomoyo, Sakura." Before Sakura could say anything Meiling cut in. "Sorry I didn't walk with I totally forgot you didn't know where the lunch room was." She said apoligising.  
  
"Oh its not a problem, Li-san agreed to walk me to the lunch room. It took a while because I had to drop things off in my locker and met up with an old friend." Sakura said smiling at Syaoran when she said his name and then turned back to Meiling who noticed the blush that rose to Syaorans face.  
  
A smile formed on her face as she looked at the two of them. But stopped when she saw a shadow loom over her and gasped when she looked up  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
Touya had finally given up the look of his sister and best friend and sat down with other people on his soccer team.  
  
"Touya! Hey buddy! Ready for that game tonight?!" One of his other friends named Kamiya Mazoku said as he sat down.  
  
"Of course I'm ready! I don't know if I will be able to make it to the practice after school, but I will be there for the game." Touya answered his friend.  
  
His friend was about to make a comment but he looked a bit stunned. Touya turned around to look at what got his attention as well as everyone elses at the table.  
  
He could feel his blood boil, there she was hold two boys hands...Sakura...holding BOYS hands, not any boys but ones that girls consider to be the hottest things.  
  
Most likely play boys, Touya though heatedly and continues thinking, no one touches my sister.  
  
"Damn she's HOT!" Touya hear Mazoku say making him turn back around to see everyone at the table nod their head in agreement.  
  
Touya glared at all of them, causing them to look at him weirdly. His fist were closed tightly and in his most deadliest voice said, "None of you will go near her, you hear me?!"  
  
Touya got up and started towards Sakuras direction leaving his friends gaping at him. He saw that she let go of both of the gakis hands and he made his pace a little faster.  
  
He noticed that she was heading towards two girls that he saw before that were sitting under the Sakura tree. He saw as she sat down and started talking to the girl with long purple hair.  
  
He got closer and could feel his anger become stronger when he saw her smile at the boy with brown hair. He finally got to the tree and stood there behind the Chinese looking girl as he stared at Sakura.  
  
He heard a gasp and looked down to see the girls Ruby eyes boring into his.  
  
"Touya!" He heard his sisters voice and looked at her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hello Sakura" was all Touya said coldly as he looked at her and then her friends.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she said as she stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him away.  
  
"What are YOU doing?! You think I didn't see you holding their hands?! You aren't allowed to eat with boys, unless its me or Yuki! Do you hear me!" Touya said angry not caring that her friends heard every word he spoke. They all looked at the couple.  
  
"TOUYA! You can't control my life, and I'll sit whom I want. Let me guess Yuki told you? Where is he anyways? After all did you leave me for him! I had to leave my school so I could closer to you." Sakura said.  
  
She was livid and he knew it. Her green eyes blazed with such emotion, her lips were thin and frowning. He did the one thing he knew that would calm her down.  
  
He pulled Sakura into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just love you Sakura and I don't want you to get hurt, you know that don't you." Touya said as he felt her hug him back.  
  
"I know, I love you too. Now let me go back with my friends, I want to have lunch. Please?" Sakura said giving him puppy eyes.  
  
He smiled and nodded, following after her. After sitting down with her friends who pretended they didn't hear anything, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Touya...what are you doing?" Sakura asked him questionably, as she sees him glare at the two boys.  
  
"I'm going to make sure no one messes with you. So I'm going to have lunch with you everyday." He said still glaring at Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"TOUYA!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
END OF CHAPTER   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: That's the end of this Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it longer but it didn't work to well. Well Review please, I love to hear what ya'll have to say and it just makes me feel good.(  
  
Thanks for Reading  
  
-ChibiYuffie 


	6. C o n f e s s i o n

Authors Note: I have updated like many of you guys wanted. I want to thank all who reviewed that was the most review I ever got on a chapter, 31 reviews! Thank you all!  
  
I just want to say thanks for those who did review.  
  
AnimeAngel302, sakurasyaoran=kawaii , PnkMimato72492, Phantom Demon , angelic-behaviour, tonkeli, twilight-star1, Kimiko5, sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, lilqtazn35, Coriel, Cobalt-eyed Angel, Dreamers-wish, Black RoseL Me, animelover12344, Sakuralover, Serenity's Angel In Heaven, Newfie Child, Kagome-Chan24, sai-chan, Avess-switlilac, Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari, Chibi- Manny, Lil Fyre D3vyl, Quiet Wolf, Crystalz Tearz, JediBubbles , Lavenda, , lil-cherry-wolf, and Ms. Sakura Moon   
  
(Sorry about not saying anything individually to you guys, I just wanted to update fast and it takes a while to do that lol next time though!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 6: Confession  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Syaoran sat down with everyone else under the Cherry Blossom Tree. He could help but to watch this new girl. The way her long auburn hair matched her flawless face, how her emerald eyes shine with every emotion she felt.  
  
He heard her say his name and smile at him; the blush that appeared on his face could not be helped. Syaoran turned away hoping that no one saw it.  
  
He was looking at the food that Meiling had and felt hunger come over him. He was going to get up to get food when he heard the name he dreaded.  
  
"Touya!" he heard Sakura say. He looked up to see the tall soccer player, who looked pretty mad.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Touya said so coldly that even Syaoran suppressed a shiver.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sakura said as he saw her drag him to behind the Sakura tree. All of his friend and himself looked to watch what was going to happen.  
  
Everything was a blur to him until it came to the part where Touya took Sakura into his arms. Syaoran heard the words that made his heart wince in pain and sorrow.  
  
"...I just love you Sakura..." Was what he heard from Touya.  
  
And  
  
"I know, I love you too..." from Sakura.  
  
She really was his girlfriend, all theses feeling that she has brought into his heart, how his body reacted towards her. He couldn't stand to see the sight anymore; he turned back and sat down as if nothing happened and everyone followed his actions.  
  
Sakura sat down with them and smiled. Syaoran wasn't going to look in her direction but he felt someone looking at him. He looked up only to wish he didn't, there was Touya sitting next to her and glaring at him.  
  
God he must know that I have a thing for his girlfriend, Syaoran thought dreadfully.  
  
"Touya...what are you doing?" Syaoran heard the confusion in her voice.  
  
"I'm going to make sure no one messes with you. So I'm going to have lunch with you everyday." Syaoran heard Touya respond. This made him sigh and look down not caring about the glare.  
  
I'll never even get to talk to her with her boyfriend around, He thought miserably.  
  
"TOUYA!" He heard Yukitos voice and look to see the silver head boy running towards them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yukito goes to the table where his other friends are at and see that they are all talking about some chick.  
  
"Hey guys." Yukito says as he looks around, "Where's Touya?"  
  
"Man Yukito, I don't know what's gotten into Touya he went crazy after we made a comment about this new hot chick. Oh you should have seen her, light brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, nice light skin, best body I have ever seen..." Mazoku said answering his question then going into some dreamland.  
  
"Shit that means Touya saw her with the boys." Yukito said to himself, he was getting up but then asked.  
  
"Hey Zoku, do you know which way Touya went?"  
  
"Yeah, outside near the trees, I think." Muzoku shrugged before taking another bite of his chicken.  
  
Yukito left looking for his friend before he goes and makes a big scandal. When he finally saw Touya he noticed that he was with his sister and her friends.  
  
"TOUYA!" he said running towards the group of people.  
  
"Yuki?" he heard Touya say as he ran to him.  
  
"Oh I found you, and I see you found Sakura." Yukito said as he slumped down next to Touya and Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, and I saw her with theses two," Touya said pointing at Syaoran and Eriol, "walking to lunch holding hands with her." Glaring hard at the two boys, making them gulp.  
  
"Stop being so over protective." Yukito said then looked around at everyone, "Why are you sitting here anyways?"  
  
"So no guys will come near her of course." Touya said putting his arm over her shoulder looked at Yukito as if he was stupid, why else would he sit there.  
  
Yukito looked at him seriously for a minute or two, to actually see if he was serious. Seeing that Touya was serious he busted out laughing so hard it was becoming hard for him to breathe.  
  
"Touya!" Yukito said still laughing gasping for air. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend! If I didn't know any better I would think you were."  
  
Touya and Sakura look at Yukito and then each other; slowly they start to back away from each other with looks of disgust and horror appearing more apparent on their faces.  
  
"WHAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Sakura and Touya yelled at the same time now about 10 ft away from each other causing Yukito to laugh even harder. "Yukito" Touya said in a horrified voice making it should like a squeak, "How could you say that, you know she's my little sister."  
  
All of a sudden a hand was clamped over Touyas mouth.  
  
"SHHHHH!" Sakura said looking around paranoid, "What if your fan club hears you! I'll never be left alone."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone that was also present while Yukito arrive stayed quiet. Eriol and Syaoran are trying to figure out what in the world is going on, while Meiling and Tomoyo are in ecstasy, imagine being surrounded by the four hottest guys in school.  
  
The girls look around a little to see that almost the whole female population was glaring at them, and they just smirked back. It wasn't everyday that they were envied.  
  
Meiling looked at Touya as he wrapped his arm around Sakura, and could help but to feel a little jealous.  
  
What is this! Did Sakura lie to me? Are they not brother and sister? Meiling thought as she continued to watch them.  
  
Hearing Yukito laugh Meiling decided that maybe she should actually pay attention to where there conversation was going,  
  
"Touya!" She heard Yukito say while still laughing. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend! If I didn't know any better I would think you were."  
  
Meiling looked at the couple as they reacted, next thing she knew Sakura was on the other side of the Sakura tree and Touya looked horrified.  
  
"WHAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She heard the pair yell together making her sigh in relief. So Sakura didn't lie to her.  
  
Then Meiling heard Touya sound so cute, he actually squeaked out his friends' name "Yukito...How could you say that, you know she's my little sister."  
  
Meiling looked relieved that Touya also confessed. She looked around to see that her friends all had shocked faces.  
  
All of a sudden a hand was clamped over Touyas mouth.  
  
"SHHHHH!" She heard Sakura said looking around paranoid at all the females that are looking at them, "What if your fan club hears you! I'll never be left alone."  
  
Meiling could see Touya roll his eyes, and pull her hand away from his mouth.  
  
"Sakura, please if some one asks if you're my sister I am going to say yes." Touya said to her. "No Touya please, you have to understand. I want to make real friends, not people who want to use me to get close to you." Meiling saw Sakura get on her knees begging him.  
  
"Its true you know, if anyone is to get a hold of that information Sakura will have people all over her." Yukito said as if thinking what were to happen.  
  
"Imagine Touya all the guys that will go after your sister because you're popular. Not to mention it seems that she knows all of the most popular guys in the school." Meiling saw him point to Syaoran and Eriol who looked like they understand what he's meaning.  
  
She looked at Touya to see his reaction just to see a far away look in his eyes, his gorgeous deep brown eyes. She could feel herself blush thinking about him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touya listening to his sisters and friends reasoning started thinking. He tilted his head to the left a little and you could see a little think bubble appear.  
  
In the bubble there was Sakura surrounded by crazy girls, then it forward to Sakura and the girls at his house trying to get his attention, and then there it was him yelling at the girls, lastly Sakura having no friends walking with her head down.  
  
He shook his head slightly with a large frown then tilted his head to the right and another bubble appeared.  
  
This bubble there was Sakura laughing with the people under the tree, then went to him running away from girls while Sakura laughs, and then it went to him and Sakura meeting up at home and laughing with each other.  
  
Hmmm, what bubble did he like better?  
  
Touya looked from bubble to bubble and decided that he liked his laughing sister better. Snapping out of his trance he looked at his begging sister.  
  
"Fine I won't say anything, but if they figure it out. That's not my problem." He said, and then he started to look at the people that were actually with them.  
  
"Who are these people anyway Sakura?" Touya said with a raised eyebrow, looking at them all with a slight glare.  
  
Sakura laughed slightly, "This is Rae Meiling," She said pointing to a girl with black hair and ruby red eyes who has a large blush across her face, then continued "this is Daidouji Tomoyo" pointing to the other girl with dark purple hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
"This is Hiiragizawa Eriol, he's the one that got me to school" she contiuned pointing to the one with midnight blue hair wearing glasses, "and lastly this is Li Syaoran" Sakura said with a smile on her face pointing to the one with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.  
  
Touya glared at the boys whom his sister befriended, but then his eyes went right to Syaoran who has a tiny smile on his lips.  
  
"I don't like you." Touya said as he looked harder at him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
Author Note: I hope that you like this Chapter, please review I love to hear you comments. I'll update as soon as I can. Oh and was my chapter longer?!!  
  
Until then  
-ChibiYuffie 


	7. E n d o f L u n c h

**The Transfer Student**

Author Note: I'm so **SORRY!** That I didn't UPDATE sooner but now that I have I hope that you will forgive me! There my next chapter I love you all! As I promised individual comments for the reviewers.

**Reviewers:**

Coriel: Well I love your review and I hope that you will review for my next chapter as well. Thanks!

o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o: Sorry I take so long and my chapters size don't change. I hope that you still read it though…thanks for the review.

Cobalt-eyed Angel: I hope that I can make you laugh in my other chapters as well. Thanks for the review I love them!

Quiet Wolf Heh..I guess I don't update too fast do I? But I did make this chapter a little longer so maybe that will make up for it right? Thanks for the review.

Kimiko5: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I hope that you will like my update! Thanks for reviewing.

twilight-star1: I'm looking forward to reading your next review and I hope it's a good one. Thanks for liking my story.

AnimeAngel302: I hope you like my story and that you will always like it. Thanks for your review!

JediBubbles : I'm glad that you like parts of my story, and I hope that you will continue to like parts and my whole story. Well I'll keep updating for you if you keep reviewing.

lilqtazn35: LoL you make me feel awesome when you said you would always remember my story for that charade. Oh and don't really worry about Eriol even though he might cause some trouble in the future this is a SS!

angelic-behaviour: Ok, I've continued writing, can you continue reviewing? Please hehe tankies!

:Well I hope it's a longer chapter and I hope that you like it. So Review!

tonkeli Thanks for the liking my story it makes me feel really good and makes me want to write more for you guys.

azn.viet: Well I've updated and thanks for the review! Oh and just read that later chapters to see what Touya is going do to Syaoran.

butterfly-grl4: Well I've updated! And thanks for reviewing my other story kinda…heh…

Sakuralover: I try to show more emotion in the characters, I hope that its not going to fast or too slow. Well review please I love to hear your thoughts.

sai-chan: Well I was intending it to be a Meiling/Touya fic only because I haven't seen many of them but now I'm not to sure. I'll ask in one chapter to vote if you want to see it or not.

Black RoseL Me:Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you will continue to read my story.

Lady Samantha : LoL I'm glad that you think he's in character. Well I don't want my Touya to be like any other though. But I'm keeping him my way. Review!

cherryblossom88: Touya freaks you out? That's no good! Maybe I'll change him a bit. Thanks for reviewing though!

sakurasyaorankawaii: Well I'm not to sure why Touya doesn't like Syaoran. But you'll get a to in this chapter some what. Review!

Crystalz Tearz I want it to be a funny story! Even though I never really intended it to be lol.

Cherrysinger: You think my story is awesome? Well I think your review is awesome! So hope that you give me another awesome review!

Ms. Sakura Moon: I UPDATED! Hehe

ChibiManny : I thought that line would be a great ender for the chapter and I'm just surprised how many of the reviews liked that ending as well. Looking forward to reading another review from you.

animelover12344: You liked it?! YaY! Hehe I hope that you will continue to like it. And I thought the bubble thing would be kind of funny. Review!

cherryblosomz I'm glad you like the size of my chapters and that you could visualize things in my story. I'm just having fun writing it.

Claire: Want to know the truth, I only saw the show twice ever. So I'm not sure if they are in character, but I'm glad that you think they are.

Karazy-gurl: Well I like that you reviewed. I hope as you like my story I will like your reviews.

the nadja: Yeah Blunt Touya is the best one. Well this chapter he's a little nicer…so read and review!

ako: LoL you said my story is cute, thanks for saying so, I just hope I can keep you thinking that.

Enchanted-Princess: Yeah Syaoran jealous is funny to me, and there will be more to come with the jealously later in the chapters. Review!

LilWolf4ever713 : Yeah he's a blunt little booger isn't he lol. Well I hope you review again.

lil-cherry-wolf I love that you like my story enough to review twice. I hope you like story still.

stars of hope Well I updated just didn't hurry now did I …heh well I did update though!

Elisandra1: God I never even realized how long I didn't write for this story. I'm glad that you like my story and I hope that you will still like it.

StarfiresYeah I made Touya a bit blunt, but that's what I like bout him.

Kagome-Chan24I hope you will still be liking my story.

FanficPixie:I'm not to sure if this chapter will make you laugh but I hope that you will enjoy it all the same.

crazy daisy aka Sami: Thanks I'm glad that you noticed that mine is an original. That comment made me kind of blush, it's a huge thing for you to say. Thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 7: End of Lunch  
----------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like you" she heard Touya tell Syaoran.

Meilings eyes widen, _how could he not like Syaoran._

Tomoyo eyes widened next to her as well, but no ones' eyes were wider then Sakura's.

"Touya!" she heard Sakura hiss out before slapping the back of his head.

"What you do that for." Touya said looking confused at his sister.

"That's rude. You should leave, if you can't keep those thoughts to yourself." Meiling smiled as she heard Sakura's response.

"Hey, I'm just stating what I feel." Touya said defending himself. She saw Sakura roll her eyes and going to say something but Yukito spoke first.

"Touya your being judgmental, you just met him. Why don't you like him?" Causing Touya to glare hard at Syaoran who looked calm but his eyes showed he was nervous.

"He was smiling at Sakura. I don't like that." Meiling saw Sakura frown, Syaoran blush lightly while looking away, and Yukito slap his own forehead, at Touya's answer.

"Are you saying that no one could smile at me!?" Sakura said heatedly at the same time as Yukito saying "Touya you're being stupid, a lot of people smile at her."

Meiling continued to eat her lunch as all this drama happened in front of her, but she was soon lost in her thoughts. _Best lunch I've ever had_, she thought to herself. _Touya's right in front of me, to bad he's not talking to me. Him being so close is …is a dream come true! Sakura I don't know how to thank you._

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked back at the argument going on between the three new people that are sitting with them. Her regular friends look on kind of shocked, herself was surprised. Meiling never thought that Touya would be like this…_so he's the jealous type…hmm…_she smirked.

Then to her surprise she heard Tomoyo speak next to her trying to brake the quarrel between the newbie's "So um, Touya…I've always wanted to know…" she paused and Meiling turned to Tomoyos direction to find her with a light blush, and then to Touya who looked on with a serious expression.

_He's so hot…_

"Yes?" Touya said to the non-vocal Tomoyo.

"…If you have a girl friend?" Tomoyo finished quietly almost inaudible to everyone, but her blush was full blown and looked down.

Meiling choked on her food at the finishing of her friends question, causing her to cough and for Sakura to pat her back.

"You alright?" she heard Sakura ask her quietly. Meiling nodded and listened for Touyas response.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't really listening to his sister and best friend yell at him for saying his comment to the boy, he really didn't care. What he knows is this boy has something for his little sister and he won't let it happen.

He could feel himself glaring at that Syaoran boy. He wouldn't care really, but its just Sakura seemed to like the attention she got from the boy.

_She's not going to have a boy friend on my watch._ He thought angrily.

He was called out of the squabble between the two by the quiet girl named Tomoyo, as she started to talk.

"So um, Touya…I've always wanted to know…" Touya listened but it seemed that she wouldn't finish.

"Yes?" he said impatiently to the girl for her to finish.

"…If you have a girl friend?" he hardly heard her, but he was sure that's what she said.

_God, what's is with girls wanting to know theses kind of things, _he thought lazily.

That's when he saw the girl with ruby eyes start to choke and start to cough. Sakura then went to her side pat her back. He snickered at the sight before he answered.

"No." Touya said brusquely showing that it was the end of that discussion.

Touya then finally noticed that he had no food in front of him, and everyone except Sakura had food as well. They were all eating. _Oh what friends you have Sakura they didn't even offer!_ _Not that mine would but still…_ he looked again to see that Yukito had left..._ Wha- where he go?!_

Turning to Sakura he asked "Where Yuki?"

It wasn't Sakura who answered though "He said he was going to get lunch before it got to late." Eriol said to the questioning Touya.

"Is that so? He could have informed me." Touya said sounding a bit hurt and bothered.

"He said that he is getting your food as well." Eriol added when he heard Touya's tone.

Touya looked at this kid and gave him a small smiled.

_Now that kid I like._

Touya saw Eriol turn and talk to Syaoran who looked a bit stiff but he wasn't paying to much attention to the conversation.

He found himself looking at the girl with dark purple hair; she was talking to his little sister and sometimes the girl with ruby eyes would join in and they would laugh.

_They seem to be getting along. I'm glad that she can gain friends so easily._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in line he couldn't decide that he wanted to eat. Touya he knew what he would eat and Sakura he could guess what she was going to want.

"Hey Yukito." He turned around to see a fan girl of Touyas, a very well known girl at the school.

"Nakuru." Yukito answered before turning back around.

"I've noticed that Touya is hanging around that new girl." She said sounding a bit bitter.

"Yeah, they are close. Now if you'd excuse me." He said not giving away they are related, or hinting of anything else.

Yukito ordered his food along with two other people under the tree probably starving their selves.

Nakuru didn't seem to get the hint though because she seemed to stand at the end waiting for him to get out. When he was leaving with a tray full of food she tried to get more information out of him.

"Don't you think that the new girl is moving kind of fast? Look at her, she must be a slut. Going after your best friend the first day she arrives." She said to him as walked past her.

Her comment caused Yukito to stop on spot.

"What did you call her?" His voice was icy and dead calm.

Nakuru looked a bit shocked at his tone and reaction but continued anyway, "I said she's a SLUT."

He turned to her and gave her an unforgiving glare, "If I hear that about her ever again. I'll make sure that you never, and I mean NEVER, have a chance to see or speak to Touya again. If he heard you he would kill you. Girl or no girl." He left her without another word.

She looked at his retreating form nervously, sure she has seen him mad but never like this.

_Who is this girl?_

Yukito walked back to the Sakura tree where he knew this group of people will be. As he got closer he noticed that Touya was just watching people.

_He always is watching, can't he ever just join in._

He sighed as he got to the tree where he saw Touya look at him and glare.

He blinked a few times in confusion. _What I do?_

"Finally you came back. I'm starved." He heard Touya say to him and he smirked. _OH! That's what I did, deprived him of his food._

"You wouldn't have even had ate if it wasn't for me getting up to get food."

"You got Sakura food too right?" Touya asked as Yukito sat down with the tray placing it in front of them.

"Now why would I go and do that!?" Yukito joked as he saw Sakura crawl over from her other friends looking at the food.

He saw her pout and he laughed, and he rubbed her hair in a brotherly manner. Touya laughed also at his sister's messed up hair she's trying to fix and her angry face.

"I'm kidding. I couldn't let my Sakki go hungry could I?" Yukito said as he laid a plate of California rolls in front of her as she got seated in between him and Touya again.

Touya didn't say anything until he saw Yukito start eating. "Yuki where's my food?"

Yukito smirked and looked over to him, "Oh you wanted some…" he said innocently, while he heard Touyas stomach growl.

"Yuki!" Touya whined as he tried to grab some food, and Yukito moved it out of his reach. Sakura was laughing at her brother attempts.

Finally Touya grabbed the plate of food and plopped down, and plowed in desperately.

"You're such a pig." Sakura and Yukito scolded at the same time.

The three of them looked at each other for a second then busted out laughing and ate their food, while the other four that were there looked at them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she smiled and laughed with the two older boys. He could feel himself smile at the sound of them, but still kind of jealous.

_They all must be close._

It made him wonder how things around him are changing because of this one girl. Her brother doesn't seem to like him._ Her brother…_ he thought relieved.

He blushed as he remembered earlier, how he made such a mistake of thinking they were…together.

This is the most he has smiled in such a long time, it felt nice.

"Syaoran you should stop looking before Touya notices." Eriols quiet voice rang in his ear.

"I wasn't doing anything." Syaoran whispered defensively and made sure that no one could hear them.

Out of no where Meiling was leaning towards him and says "I never thought I'd see you fall for a girl, in one day no less."

He blushed lightly at her words, but quickly covered it. "You're seeing things. I just think that she would be a nice person to get to know."

Raising an eyebrow, she smiled lightly and nodded "If you say so, lunch is about to end. Why don't you try and see if you can walk her to class."

He said nothing and ignored her until the bell for lunch did ring claiming that lunch was over.

He was starting to stand up when Sakura walked over to him. "Hey, can you show me to my next class. Meiling said that you had the same one as I do."

He could feel his heart pick up at her request. "Ye- Yeah…I could do that." He stuttered a little as he was throwing away his food.

"Great! I really want to talk to you since I wasn't able to during lunch. Sorry about my brother." Sakura said as she walked beside him into the hallway.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye and saw her beautiful smile casted towards him. His heart sped up even more.

_God, I just met this girl. Could Meiling be right, have a fallen for her in what… 4 hours?! _

Turning to look at her, their eyes met. Emerald into amber and he looked away blushing.

_Damn…it only took 4 hours…_

----------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: There its chapter 7 I know that is was a little different but I guess my mind frame is different. I'm now writing another story, even though I didn't want to, but I won't give up on this one either. I'm really sorry that it took so long to update but maybe I will update sooner. I'm not to sure.

-Chibiyuffie

**Review** Please!


End file.
